Sweet Success
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash got Iris and Cilan to confess their true feelings by one of his favorite things - food... One shot. Please Review x


**Hey guys! Haven't been on for a while. I've had writers block. But now its gone and have a few ideas for future stories. This fanfic was inspired by another person's story that I read ages ago. It was originally going to be an Ash and Misty but I wanted to write about Cilan and Iris.**

**Please enjoy x**

It was a warm, sunny April day in Eindoak Town, Unova. The Pidove were singing, the Petilil were dancing and the Cottonee were floating along the spring breeze. It was perfect – in some people's eyes.

'Ah smell the crisp wind and hear the rustle of green leaves – summers almost here!' exclaimed a very excited Cilan whose eyes were sparkling as they walked along the streets of Eindoak.

'Oh man, its so hot!' groaned Ash who was glistening with sweat. 'I hate this weather.'

_'Kaa._' Moaned an equally as miserable Pikachu, whose fur was matted with perspiration.

Iris, the wannabe dragon master sighed.

'How can you hate this weather, Ash? You are such a little kid.' She shook her head.

Ash wasn't listening. He was nowhere in sight.

'Um, Cilan? Where did Ash run off to?' Iris asked the green haired connoisseur

'He can't have gone far.' He replied, stroking his chin.

_'Yew.'_ Said the little green dragon that lived in Iris's hair.

'What is it Axew?' its trainer asked. 'Can you smell pikachu?'

_'Yew, Yew._' The tusk pokemon replied.

'Hey Iris? I found Ash.' Cilan told the purple haired girl.

'Where?' she asked, her eyes scanning the crowd. 'I can't see him anywhere.'

'Here.' Was all the connoisseur replied.

Cilan took hold of her hand and guided it to over where Ash was standing. At this action Iris's body felt all tingly.

'Don't be a little kid, Iris.' She told herself. 'It's only Cilan.'

She couldn't help but blush even so.

The green haired teenager interrupted her thoughts by grabbing her hand once more and leading her over to Ash.

Iris glanced up at the older companion and saw that his cheeks were tinted with a heavy blush.

'Hey guys, get over here!' The jet haired kid called.'

_'Chuu!_' the electric mouse added.

'We're coming.' Sighed Cilan, whose hand was still clasped to Iris's.

'What's the big rush?' asked Iris. 'Why are we stopping outside a sweet shop?'

'Duh.' Ash face palmed. 'It looks so good – come on!' he exclaimed pulling them in by the back of their clothes.

Ash's eyes went wide as he saw their hands interlocked.

'Uh guys.' Ash started. 'It there something your not telling me?' he asked, nodding had their hands.

'Uh…' they both stuttered in union and immediately broke apart.

_'Chu.'_ Giggled Pikachu.

'Whatever guys. I'm gonna have a look at all the sweets!' yelled the brown eyed kid, who was practically dribbling.

'Wait for me, Ash!' cried Iris, running after him.

'I'm gonna look at the Turkish delights – my brothers love that stuff!' called Cilan.

Ash was deep in thought so he didn't notice the dragon master sneak up behind him.

'Hmm I wonder if Misty would like some Unova chocolate…' he mumbled to himself.

'I didn't know you had a girlfriend Ash!' Iris giggled.

He practically had a heart attack there and then.

'Ah!' cried Ash. 'Don't sneak up on my like that!' He then glared at the girl.

'And for your information, Misty is my best friend. Anyway, you can talk. I've seen you go all moony over Cilan. I'm not dense enough to not realize that!' he defended himself.

Iris looked disgusted.

'Me fancy Cilan?' she scoffed. 'He's an ugly geek!' she declared, feeling sorry for insulting her crush. She had to though – she couldn't risk anyone finding out.

They both didn't hear Cilan tiptoe over to them.

'What's that about me?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'Uh… nothing.' They both replied simultaneously.

'Okay.' Cilan didn't seem convinced. 'Anyway. There are these sweets. You have to check them out.'

Cilan dragged them over to the sweet stand.

Ash read the sign.

'Truth Tablets.' He began. 'This amazing sweets will allow you to read the thoughts on anyone within 5 metres of you.'

'That's right.' Said the lady behind the counter. 'You want some?' she asked, eyes shining with hope.

Ash hesitated.

'I dunno.' He said carefully. 'How much?'

The woman contemplated.

'Usually it's three pokedollars per 100g' she began. 'But you are the first customer to buy them so how about two pokedollars for 200g?' she told him.

Ash did his trademark grin.

'Sure!' he exclaimed. 'Thanks.'

The lady weighed the sweets out, took the money and handed out the change.

'Thanks a lot!' she smiled. 'Have a nice day!'

The group all returned the gesture and bid her farewell.

'Wow!' the jet haired kid grinned. 'Did I get lucky or what?'

Cilan smiled but Iris scowled, still cross with him for accusing her of fancying Cilan.

'You are such little kid.' She muttered.

_Later that night._

All the kids were asleep in the bunk beds in the pokemon centre. Ash shared a bunk with Cilan and slept with Pikachu in his arms. Iris slept opposite them.

Cilan was the only one awake. Or so he thought.

He laid there with his head resting on his hands, looking up at the top bunk and sucking one of Ash's magic sweets.

Suddenly he heard voices in his head.

'I wonder if he likes me.' The voice said. 'I hope so because I like him ever so much.

'What is it?' the green haired teenager said to himself.

The voice spoke again.

'He held my hand then blushed. Does that mean he likes me? Does Cilan like me?'

His heartbeat increased at the sound of his name. Cilan thought hard. 'Who's voice is it?' he thought. 'It can't be Ash's – he's deeper than that…' he trailed off as he realized who it was. It was Iris. He could read her thoughts because of Ash's sweets! 'That means…' he began but was cut off by the voice.

'Yes me, Iris, the future dragon master is in love with her travelling companion, Cilan'

That snapped him into action. He pulled the covers off himself and sneaked over to Iris's bed.

He called her name softly.

'Iris? Iris, its me.' He whispered.

The purple haired girl froze.

'It's okay. I know.' Cilan said.

Without warning he pulled off her covers, climbed into her bed and pulled her close to his chest.

As he did so the only words he spoke were 'Me too, Iris. Me too.'

Then he tipped her chin and kissed her on the side of the mouth.

After that Cilan spoke.

'Night Iris. Sweet dreams.'

The next morning Ash nearly had a heart attack. He leaned over and peered into the bottom bunk. Cilan wasn't there.

Ash glanced over to Iris's bed. His mouth dropped to the floor at what he saw. There were Cilan and Iris cuddling up together, under the warm covers.

Ash sighed to himself.

'If only that could happen to me and Misty.' He thought to himself.

_The End_

**So there you go. What did you think? Too rushed? Too long? Please review.**

**By the way I have updated my biography so if you wanna find out about me head there.**

**Love Amy xxx**


End file.
